Une fille de Pape
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Lucrèce Borgia lui ressemblait trop pour que cela soit anodin. Peut-être était-ce cela, la vie d'une fille bâtarde du Pape ?


Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia n'est pas ma propriété. Sinon, Yuan et Martel se seraient mariés.

Résumé: Lucrèce Borgia lui ressemblait trop pour que cela soit anodin. Peut-être était-ce cela, la vie d'une fille bâtarde du Pape ?

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit pendant mes vacances en Alsace, où mon esprit a été assez prolixe. Je tenais absolument à écrire quelque chose sur TOS. Je pense faire original avec ce personnage ! Je l'aime beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'on ne le voit pas des masses.  
_**  
**_

**Une fille de Pape**

Dans son petit logement provisoire, Kate referma le livre qu'elle venait d'achever. Reposant le volume sur la table, elle fixa l'âtre de sa cheminée où un feu crépitait doucement, illuminant la pièce sombre avec des tons orangés. Sa lecture l'avait perturbée. Ce n'était qu'un roman, une fantaisie d'écrivain brodant des fables autour d'un personnage historique, pourtant, Kate ne se sentait pas bien. Elle croyait en la valeur sûre d'un classique, elle venait d'avoir la preuve qu'un bon livre, peu importe son âge, garde son pouvoir à travers le temps et les époques. Elle se retrouvait dans la protagoniste principale, et très souvent, au lieu du prénom de celle-ci, ses yeux bleu marine lisaient celui que sa mère lui avait donné.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je te maudis, Victor Hugo. Murmura-t-elle

Les similitudes entre Lucrèce Borgia et elle étaient grandes, trop grandes pour qu'elle demeurât de marbre.

Tout comme Lucrèce, elle était la bâtarde d'un ecclésiastique.

Tout comme Lucrèce, avant d'être reconnue comme sa fille, son père la faisait passer pour sa nièce, après tout, les religieux ne sont pas censés avoir d'enfant.

Tout comme Lucrèce, le jour où elle fut reconnue fut également celui où elle apprit que son oncle était en réalité son père.

Jusque là, Kate ne s'était pas trop impliquée avec le personnage de Lucrèce, c'était là le parcours commun des légitimés de l'Eglise.

Ce fut le destin de Lucrèce qui la fit se sentir mal à son aise. Car il lui rappelait douloureusement le sien.

Comme Lucrèce, son père se servit d'elle pour ses propres intérêt, ne voyant en sa progéniture qu'un moyen de s'élever encore plus haut. Pour Lucrèce, ce fut un mariage alors qu'elle avait treize ans. A treize ans, Kate entra à l'académie de Sybak. Par la porte de derrière. Les demi-elfes ne méritaient que l'entrée des égouts, parce qu'aux yeux du monde, leur métissage les rendait presque encore plus bas que les rats qui grouillent dans les sous-sols de la ville estudiantine. Mais comme Lucrèce, Kate avait l'impression de rendre service à son père, elle croyait que si elle se débrouillait bien, enfin il serait fier de l'appeler sa fille et la verrait pour elle-même et non comme un objet. Alors, malgré sa vie malheureuse, Kate se taisait, en se répétant combien elle avait de la chance que d'avoir un père qui l'assume et qui cherche à lui donner une position.

Tout comme Lucrèce, Kate était mal vue en raison de son métissage. Lucrèce était mi-espagnole mi-italienne, née du catalan Rodrigo Borgia, futur Alexandre VI, et de la courtisane romaine Vanozza Cattaneo. A Rome, être espagnol rimait presque avec être maure en raison de la colonisation arabe de la péninsule ibérique qui avait duré des siècles. En plus de sa bâtardise, Lucrèce avait du subir les moqueries du à son sang. Ce fut pareil pour Kate, elle, fille d'un humain et d'une elfe, née dans le village d'Ozette où les gens de son peuple sont au mieux persécutés, au pire pendus aux branches de l'arbre où est nichée la bourgade. Mais comme Lucrèce, Kate apprit à l'assumer, à en être fière, même si ma demi-elfe était loin du tempérament de la jeune italienne.

Comme la famille de Lucrèce, celle de son père avait chuté. Il avait été suffisamment stupide pour tenter un régicide pour ensuite enlever l'héritière du trône. Tout le monde oublia alors les deux bâtardes papales. Lucrèce avait alors vécu recluses sur ses terres, aux côtés de son troisième mari, tentant de faire le bien malgré ses grossesses successives qui la menèrent vers une tombe prématurée, à l'aube de la quarantaine. Elle avait vu tous les siens mourir. Si Kate demeurait encore célibataire et nullipare, avec son père toujours en vie mais plus pour très longtemps sans nul doute, elle ne pouvait nier sa vie de recluse, loin de la vie mondaine et de la capitale, oubliée par tous ceux qui jadis la courtisaient pour jouir des faveurs paternelles. Elle n'avait jamais rien été que la fille du pape. Kate n'avait jamais vraiment existé aux yeux de sa patrie. Et son roman venait de le lui rappeler de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit, les mots étant plus mortels que la plus affûtée des lames.

Elle rangea son ouvrage en se disant que le destin de Lucrèce Borgia, inscrit entre ces pages, était sans doute le destin communs à toutes les filles ayant eu le malheur que d'être nées filles de souverains pontifes.

**FIN**


End file.
